


Tell Me

by Leopards_Bane



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Gay Tony Price, Gen, Robot Chicken reference, really silly nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leopards_Bane/pseuds/Leopards_Bane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete and his midnight web trolling turn up a song from Robot Chicken.... and a few questions for his friend Trick. ;)</p>
<p>"Something you want to tells us Trick?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me

**Author's Note:**

> email addys used in this story are NOT REAL.
> 
> Also, if you found this story by Googling youself (please use a tissue!) and push the back button NOW.

Pete sat back from his computer after watching Robot Chicken, just hearing Patrick’s voice made him shiver.

Opening a window, he started his email. Typing just a short message; 

To: PunkedSoul@patrickstump.com  
Subject: something you want to tell me?  
Attatched file: Gay_Tony_Price.mov

He left the body of the email blank, and hit send before he could change his mind.

To keep from checking his email every 5 minutes, he went back to finding funny vids and stuff on the web.

~~~

It took Patrick about 3 days to finally reply, but when Pete read it he was almost more confused than before.

From: PunkedSoul@patrickstump.com  
Subject: RE: something...

Nothing to tell... it was just a voice over for plastic toys, its not like I wrote the song!

 

Pete thought about that. He supposed it was just a song, and of course Patrick sings passionetly anyway.

But Pete couldn’t help thinking there was more to it.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: sorry there’s not more to the story idea lol and I have only here and now just decided it was finished and to post it ;p


End file.
